Sakura Kinomoto, servant of the cards
by Past Shadow's Sin
Summary: When Sakura went and opened The Book of Clow, what if it wasn't The Windy that she read the name of
1. Chapter 1

**You know how things started with the release of the cards in Cardcaptor Sakura, well what if it was a different card that was on top instead of Windy.**

It started when Sakura opened the book when she heard light snoring coming from it. Inside the book she found a deck of cards when she picked up the first card she heard something and jumped taking 2 cards instead of just the one. She didn't realize that she had 2 cards and read the name of the one she saw which was The Dark, after saying this there was a glow coming from the card and a young woman appears that is regally dressed in black with some silverish-white accents as well as having five gems that spread across her chest, she wears a spiked crown that has 2 longer spikes in front over the eyes.

Even though she is usually gentle and serene, there is something wrong with her. For one when she looks at Sakura she sees a small girl that is holding The Book of Clow as well as The Windy card and thinks she is about to say the name, Dark narrows her eyes at the child but then sees something else about the child. For what she sees is the look of one that is lost and in need of guidance, what kind cannot be determined yet but guidance all the same.

"So what are you doing with those cards, girl?" this question startles Sakura so much that she jumps and drops the book spilling the cards in the process. "I-I was just looking, I thought I heard someone snoring and saw this book glowing." Sakura stutters a little at the beginning, but still has some nervousness to her. This answer isn't what Dark was expecting and the way that Sakura responds gets a response that starts to scare Sakura "so you think it is alright to look at things that aren't yours, well then, why don't I look at something that is yours, hmm?" when asking this The Dark card starts to sound more condescending towards Sakura and tapers into sounding as someone that doesn't take no for an answer.

There were a few minutes of silence when a glow came from the book as a winged lion came out of the open book cover. "Kerberos, sleeping on the job again, and because of this I get to come out to play without having to hide myself to match my personality like my sister Light's." Two things happened when saying this, the first being that Kerberos looked shocked at the seeming personality change of The Dark card and the second being Sakura shrinking in on herself because of the way that Dark is staring at her.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'll be good, I promise" this is what Sakura said when Dark kept staring at her, for her mind was going to an altercation that happened the night before. An altercation that left some marks on her one that is covered my some concealer and one that is covered by her school shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a few minutes of silence from what Sakura just said, when they were about to respond to what she has said they heard something from the door "Sakura, you there? We're supposed to help setup this morning." this was Tomoyo that was looked in after she spoke. *Gasp* "Sakura! What happened, did _he_ do this, you just have to tell me and I'll make you safe" Tomoyo was both frightened and angry with the way that Sakura was being.

Tomoyo somewhat knew about what was going on, but couldn't truly do anything until Sakura let her. But Sakura was too afraid about what would be done to her by her assailant, what with what was already done to her by this point. Kerebos and The Dark were both very angry, almost in a rage; from what they were thinking about what all could have happened to the scared child that was in front of them.

"Dark, call your sister, she is needed here" Kerebos quietly said to Dark, for what they were seeing was something that should never be done to a child, of any kind.

"I will do so, The Light, come forth sister and help this child any way that you can." After calling the cards name, it began to glow and change into a woman that was both gentle and serene wearing an elegant white dress the same as her sister's but with the crown not as pointed in the front. "I'll do what I can sister, but there are some things that I cannot heal, for they are either to aged to heal or to deeply ingrained into her" The Light said as she started walking towards Sakura who was by now trying to hide into Tomoyo's chest with Tomoyo sitting holding her closer to show that she was there and wouldn't leave, for anything.

As The Light was getting closer to the 2 girls Sakura was shaking like a leaf, eyes wide with fright. She was trying to get a way but not going anywhere with Tomoyo holding her tightly in a hug trying to calm her down the best she can. Light slowly kneeled onto the floor in front of them with her hands very slowly moving towards Sakura's head to let them see what she was doing. "I will do what I can to the damage that was done, but there might be things that I can do nothing about."

Sakura was too afraid now to do anything but shake uncontrollably in Tomoyo's arms, but did try and speak "p-p-ple-ase, I-I I'll be g-g-g-oo-d. M-m-m-ass-ter, I'm-I'm sorry, no-no hurts." Stuttering the entire time so scared to think and seeing someone/something different then what was truly there.

This stopped everyone in their tracks, this one sentence stopped them cold, and them in a cold anger directed at the person that did this. "The Illusion, I call for you to show us what she is thinking about" this was The Dark that called the card, eyes glowing with a cold ember that is to be seen only by the one that did this to a child.

It was then that a shimmering appeared close to the children and formed into a middle aged man (36) with brown hair and eyes, that is glaring at a Sakura that appeared with him for a perceived slight, whatever it may be. "So, you think you can try and get out of this, you know the rules, girl, you do what I say" as this was being said he tore off the clothes that are on (the illusion) Sakura and starts to undo his own pants.

What followed next quickly made those watching swear that he and those that know and allow such a thing to happen will disappear after they are found.


End file.
